Discovering Ginny
by foxredwinter
Summary: At twenty, Ginny's a bit lost. Two new flatmates, a few adventures, and perhaps a run in or two with the Boy who Lived again will lead to discoveries.
1. Conversations over Coffee

_**Disclaimer: Not mine. Only that which you do not recognize is mine.**_

At a small coffee shop in a pleasant part of London sat a girl, well, actually a young woman. She was all of twenty years old, though her height and small frame betrayed her age and wisdom gained through a rather eventful life. One would imagine, given her colorful, eventful, and even occasionally tragic past that a day such as this would find her in a cheerful mood. The sun was out, always a minor miracle during autumn in England. She had a perfect cup of her favorite coffee, a mocha with just enough raspberry syrup to satisfy her sweet tooth.

At this moment, however, the object of our examination was anything but fun or cheerful. She glanced again at the pocket watch she had in her small beaded handbag. "That's it! I give up on all men. They either leave you behind, leave you without even showing up, or show up and then ignore you! They don't call, don't write, and don't act like any civilized person should!" All of this was being muttered into her mug of coffee. Luckily the wide-mouthed, burgundy and gold mug was a good listener and had room for her rant. "All men are immature, little boys. Arghhh! I thought perhaps I would find better luck with muggles. But no, they're just the same! What is it with men?"

"My dear girl, to give up on men at such a young age is simply tragic," calmly stated the café's other patron.

A ladylike snort emitted from the young lady as her mature response. "Whether they are muggle or wizards, each man is different from all the others. We all have our moments of supreme idiocy, but we also have our redeeming moments of sheer brilliance. The difficulty is that some have too few of those redeeming moments." The man replied with surprising understanding.

The young lady quirked her eyes at her uninvited guest, not betraying her surprise at either the reference to wizards or his shocking empathy to her situation.

"Now, I am sure you have no idea who I am, but know exactly who you are. Forgive the intrusion, Miss Weasley, but I could not allow you to continue maligning all men, at least without some moral support."

At this Ginerva Weasley was surprised and a bit of it leaked through her well developed mask she normally wore. "Alright, so you have the advantage of knowing who I am, might I have the chance to balance the score?"

"James Michael Weaver at your service, mademoiselle," he said with a flourish.

Ginny looked this James fellow over quite carefully for a moment. After all, her history with men was not that fantastic and she had reason to be distrustful of charmers. Actually, with her history, she had cause to be distrustful of just about anyone that opened their mouth or wrote her a note, the fate of someone too close to the center of the Second Wizarding War.

James Michael Weaver looked misplaced in the heart of London. His home must be on a beach somewhere, Ginny thought. He looks like all the men on those American muggle shows that take place on a beach in California. Golden blonde hair, deep blue eyes, a healthy tan, and, Ginny hated to admit it a toned body.

This Weaver character was well aware that he was being evaluated. "Do I meet with your approval, Miss Weasley?" he asked with a straight face, but a bit of a glint showed in his eyes.

"Considering that I could hex you in to oblivion should you try anything, I would hazard to say that for the moment you are safe," she calmly stated, "Try anything stupid and you are toast." She concluded and sipped her beverage.

"Now, utilize this stranger and consider this therapy. Why are you so tragically giving up on men?" he asked as he sipped from his cup of tea.

Ginny looked at this man again. What harm could it do? He was a complete stranger and from his accent, he was not even from the British Isles. He must be Australian, Ginny concluded.

"Here's the short version, some of which you may or may not be familiar with, depending on how much you know of the past oh, say nine years. Let's begin with the ever famous school girl crush. In my case, this particular malady that all girls go through was a bit more substantial. My crush was literally famous. As you know," here her table partner made a brief nod and continued sipping his tea. "Well, he goes off to war, leaves me home, returns home and ignores me. After a year or so, I figure I need to grow up and try to move on. It seems apparent he has as he never once contacted me. He just casually would say three or four words to me when we were tossed together at a function or a family event. Then there were about four wizards who for various reasons, all complete rubbish, decided they no longer wished to date me." Ginny realize that did not quite come out correctly. "The first one I dated for three months. Then the second lasted a whole six weeks. Bachelor number three made it to four months. Number four said good bye after three months. I decided perhaps to give muggles a try. Many witches and wizards fall in love with muggles, so I figured why not me? Right. Should know better than that. So I follow my best friend's advice and mingle throughout muggle London. Muggle bachelor number one was supposed to meet me here an hour ago. He has not called, yes, I do have a muggle portable phone thing. So here I sit pouring my heart out to a total stranger who will likely follow in the footsteps of those before him and do something to make my life a bit more miserable." She stopped, went to take a sip of her mocha only to find that it had cooled. She sighed.

Her companion took a sip of his quickly cooling tea, regarded this forlorn creature in front of him, and came to a resolution. Putting down his tea cup, he stood up and declared, "We, Miss Weasley, are going for a stroll in the park."

This served two purposes, first, it was as previously stated a gorgeous day and this Mr. Weaver character wished to enjoy it. Secondly, he knew there was work to be done to help this poor young lady rejoin the land of the cheerfully living.

Lucky for this charming young man, Ginny was simply out of energy to either argue or hex him. Thus, she took his offered arm and they left the café. Once they reached the small park that was nearby, Mr. Weaver began speaking.

"First off, I notice you have not addressed me by name. I simply forbid you to call me anything but James. No Mr. Weaver, Jim, Jimmy, and so forth. Secondly, I shall be grotesquely presumptuous yet again and begin calling you Ginerva. As I'm sure this is the beginning of a quality friendship, I shall eventually develop a charming nick name for you, but that will have to wait a bit yet."

"I am all of twenty-seven years old, and have lived just about everywhere were English is spoken and visited quite a few places where it isn't. Born in America, raised there and Australia, and now back here for a couple of years. I am a photographer and my love is to work for publications like _National Geographic_ I do enjoy a good spread for the fashion magazines, especially during the major shows in Parish, Milan, and New York. Never underestimate the healing powers of couture."

Ginny was taking this all in as she sat somewhat slouched on the park bench. James took a quick breath and then followed this up with, "I live in my parents' place, they passed away several years ago." Ginny made to interrupt and say something about her condolences, but he waved her off. "Honey, you of all people should not be offering comfort to me," he said much more softly. They both sat in silence for a few minutes.

"As I was saying, I live in my parents' old place. My sister just got married a bit ago so it is a little empty there." Here was another pause and Ginny was wondering what this singular man would say next. "It is quite a big place for just me and Charles." Ginny looked up.

"I sense that Charles is not your brother?" she asked.

"No, he's not. Once you meet him you'll never have that thought. He's the respectable, quiet, introverted one. He also has brown hair, brown eyes, and due to being the highly respectable lawyer that he is, he has no gorgeous tan like yours truly has!" James declared. "Charles and I have been together now for about five years. We, my dear girl, are gay." He paused again to check her reaction.

Ginny quirked a small smile, "Colour me surprised." Her dry humor snuck out of her depression for a brief moment.

"So I have a proposition for you and no, not that sort of proposition girl! We have a whole floor now vacated by my adoring sister who felt it necessary to go and get married. I think you need a change of scene and a few other little things. What would you say to moving in with Charles and me?"

Here Ginny was genuinely surprised, and tempted. With Fleur living at the Burrow since the death of her two oldest brothers during the war things just were not the same there. Ginny and Fleur were friends, but her childhood home was no longer her refuge. She had been living with Ron and Hermione, but being the third wheel to them in the early years of their marriage was getting a bit fatiguing.

Ginny managed to surprise her self by saying, "Yes, James, I do believe I will take you up on that offer."

With that the two of them walked to his house as they continued getting to know each other.

_Author's Note: Yes, I know I have a few other fics brewing and I promise to finish The Laughter and the Love soon, but an idea bit me, along with the flu bug so thus this fic. Be kind in your reviews, I'm a girl whose spent her weekend being ill. Flames accepted, can't be worse than the fever I've got now. (Blame that if none of this makes sense.)_


	2. Changes over Tea

When James said he had extra space at home to fit Ginny into, she was not expecting to walk up to one of the nicer homes in London. "James, my boy, are you holding out information on me? This is your place?" Ginny asked.

Looking up at the brick town home that towered at four floors, not including the slightly sunken level that housed the kitchens and former servants' rooms, he merely shrugged as he opened the door.

"Now, let me give you the grand tour of the most important places and then we'll get you settled."

He led her through the ground floor which was a bit like a museum with a sitting room, library, and a few others for which Ginny forgot their original purpose. The next floor held more comfortable living spaces. There was a casual sort of living room with soft, overstuffed sofas and chairs in warm, creamy colors. A den with more books meant to be read and not dusted was also there. Climbing up to the second floor, James said that this was where she would be staying but that he would show her the top floor first. The third floor contained a small sitting area, a bedroom, a luxurious W.C. with a huge spa sort of tub in it, and a stunning view from the rooftop garden accessible through the glass doors from the sitting area.

James then ushered Ginny back to the third floor. Here she found a space which cold have been designed for her. The cozy sitting area was eclectic, yet comfortable. The items were in various colors and had hints of being purchased from around the world. She would enjoy hearing the stories of all of these items. Then she was shown her bathroom. Expecting a more sedate version of what she had seen upstairs, she was surprised to find a shower, another spa style tub, and all the rest. Her new bed room had a huge bed with a soothing, cream colored duvet. The sheets had sprigs of flowers on them and there was a slight hint of floral in the other decorations in the room.

"That's all the important things. I can show you the kitchen, laundry, and so forth later, but as it is now getting a bit late, I propose we find ourselves some supper and get your items settled in here."

"Well, it will be easy moving out of my brother and sister in law's place. They are out of town on a mini-holiday so I can move out and leave them a note. The explanation can wait for a couple of days. I don't suppose you like Thai food?" Ginny asked.

"We are going to get along famously," James said as he took Ginny's arm and the left the house yet again.

They ate first at a small restaurant not far from Diagon Alley. As they were heading to Ron and Hermione's flat, she felt a bit odd, but figured it was just the day's excitement. She packed up her clothes and few belongings in a couple of boxes and such. Using a simple charm she shrunk them down and tossed them to James to carry. "Your servant, mum," he said as he caught them with a bow.

They were able to Apparate from Ron's flat to James' house as they were out of sight from Muggles. Ginny put her things away in her new room. James sat in the chair by the door chatting with her as she did this.

"We haven't talked about how much you want from me for staying here," Ginny stated.

"My dear, we'll figure that out later. As you probably have surmised, money isn't a huge issue for me," James brushed the issue away temporarily. "Are you feeling alright, dear?" he asked.

"I guess it was just a busy day. My stomach is bothering me a bit. I think I'll just go to sleep early," she said as she glanced at the bedside table and saw the time was only nine in the evening.

"Sounds like a fine idea," James said. He got up, kissed her on the cheek and left. She heard him climb the stairs and settle into his own rooms.

Ginny put on her nightgown and climbed into bed. At ten o'clock, she launched out of bed and ran for the W.C. Sparing the reader details, it was not merely a busy day, but a terribly severe bout of the stomach flu. She then rinsed out her mouth, splashed cold water on her face and started back to bed, she was a bit shaky at this point. James had come down stairs to check on her having heard the noises; old houses are not always the best at providing sound-proofing.

"Are you alright?" he asked yet again.

Ginny was going to try to brush it off, but merely groaned out, "No."

"Come here, love," he guided her over to her bed and tucked her under the sheet. Checking her forehead he noted she had a fever. He sat down beside her and began running his hand through her hair to help soothe her. The exhaustion from her illness and the calming effect James' presence had helped her to drift to sleep quite quickly. However, nearly once each hour throughout the night, she would launch out of bed and rush for the W.C. again. In her ill state of mind she did not always register each time she was sick and all that James did for her. He, at various times during the night, held her hair while she was ill, wiped her forehead with a cool damp cloth, pulled the covers over her when she kicked them off, and other soothing ministrations. It was a long night, and it must be said, morning.

Finally just after noon, Ginny was coming out of the worst of it. She stopped rushing off to be ill and the fever had dropped to a barely noticeable state. She felt thirsty and no little bit grimy. She also became aware that James had spent the night caring for her. Having a near stranger see her through what was quite possibly the sickest she had ever been made her a bit uncomfortable and made her think that she would be asked to leave today. As she would come to know, James often defied expectations.

She was waking up for the first time without feeling desperately ill, James sat up from the plush chair by the doorway. "Good morning there. How are you feeling?"

"Been better, been worse though too," Ginny replied. "James, I can't thank…"

Ginny's thanks were cut off, "Ginny, it's what friends do. We might only have met yesterday, but you need to learn that you can rely on me. Do you feel like you are not going to be ill any more?" he asked.

"My stomach is not sure which way is up, but I think that it's done being problematic," Ginny managed through her dry mouth and rather disgruntled appearance.

"Right, love, then here's what you do. You pop in the shower and put on some comfortable pjs. I'll send Mrs. Reynolds up to change the linens, oh, sorry; she's the housekeeper who has been here for ages. Yesterday was her full day off so you didn't get to meet her. She's a surrogate grandmother for all of us. Then I'll be back to check on you." He concluded his plans by getting up and kissing her on the forehead again and left her room.

As he left Ginny was a bit astounded, but being too weak and groggy to do anything but follow the highly logical directions, she headed to the shower. It was amazing how a shower helped and brushing her teeth. When she entered her room again, she saw a woman in her sixties finishing fluffing the pillows. The woman was dressed in a simply grey skirt, but wore a bright scarlet sweater edged in gold.

"Good morning," she said softly. "I certainly hope that you are feeling better. Fresh linens are on your bed. Why don't you give me your dirty night gown? We'll get that cleaned up for you so you'll be right as rain again. While a good 'scourgify' will clean it, a bit of muggle washing leaves such a fresh scent."

Ginny looked a bit befuddled at this. "Oh, did that silly boy forget to tell you I'm a witch too? I've been looking after the family and the house for years. Not so much just the housekeeper and caretaker and a bit of whatever else is needed. I've been in this house taking care of the Weavers and their home since the end of the first war when my Jake died. Love that rascal James like my own grandson and Charles is just what he needs to keep him grounded too. I've gone on long enough, you should settle in for a quiet day to finish recovering," Mrs. Reynolds concluded.

"Thanks," Ginny managed to get out as the woman headed back downstairs. The exertion of the shower had just about sapped her strength and going to sleep or relaxing on some comfortable piece of furniture was what she needed.

At this point James entered. "All clean?"

Ginny barely nodded. "Well, we need to wait a bit before we start you on some water and toast, so the Weaver Express is here to carry you to the exceedingly comfortable sofa downstairs where you are to spend the remainder of the day watching incredibly pointless muggle films and sleeping," James said.

He then picked her up and carted her down the flight of stairs. With as little jostling as possible, he settled her on the largest sofa. He pulled out a few pillows from an oak chest in the corner, held her head up gently, and put them comfortable supporting her head. Then he went back to the chest to get a light-weight throw which he spread over her. Ginny did not even get to thank him for this as she was asleep before the blanket was tucked around her.

When Ginny awoke a few hours later, around two in the afternoon, she saw James sitting on a chair reading.

"Hi," she croaked out as the dehydration was really starting to bother her.

"Sounds like it is time for some water there," James said. He reached over to the side table where a liter of water and a glass were waiting, apparently for her to wake.

"Now, even though this is water, you need to drink it slowly," he said as he handed her a glass about half full of water.

She took the glass and sat up a bit to help her drink it more easily.

James sat back down and observed her. "You don't take well to other people caring for you, do you?" he asked, not really looking for an answer. "I realize I may be crossing some lines and bringing up uncomfortable things, but hear me out. I've learned about people as I've traveled and observed and interacted with them. You my dear have an issue about being strong, invincible even. From how deep rooted it is in your personality I will hazard a guess it began long before you were even tossed into the fray of the War. Something started you putting up a brave face for others to hide your insecurities, fears, and doubts. Then you started being strong so you could care for others and that others would not need to worry about you. That is something I would say you finely tuned during the War. Then dealing with the grief I know you did, you continued to be strong, but changed it into shutting yourself off from your feelings. And given your feelings toward men, I would also hazard that your heart has been broken and the pieces are not yet all in your possession to allow you to heal."

The water was nearly forgotten as Ginny listened to this awfully accurate rendition of her personality and life story. This near stranger managed to see through the masks that her closest friend, dearest brother, and even her mother never noticed. She stared down at her glass.

"Ginny," James continued, "You need to allow yourself to be weak. You need to allow others to care for you and care about you. Yes, there are times to be the strong one and to play the heroine, but now, in a world where you do not need to fear the dark, those times are few and far between. You seem lonely and lost. I've been fearfully presumptuous over the last twenty four hours, but I'm going to continue forging on in a similar manner. Once you are all better, by tomorrow or Tuesday, I would say, we are going to go about discovering the Ginny that lies buried under all those tough shells you have built up over the years."

Here Ginny was finally releasing nearly ten years of tension and hidden emotions as the tears began to fall. James got up and went to the sofa where he held her. As the soft tears stopped falling he asked, "I didn't think you would have enough water in your system for tears. Finish that water and lie back down, let's watch a movie. Do you happen like Jane Austen?"

The two of them watched _Emma_ as Ginny continued sipping water and finally was given a piece of toast with a bit of butter. Once the film was done she was able to graduate to a banana. They watched another movie until Ginny fell asleep for the night.

Ginny awoke the next day still feeling a bit weak, but not quite ill any more. Since she awoke in her bed, she guessed James had carried her up the stairs. She took another shower and thoroughly brushed her teeth. She pulled on her comfortable pair of old khaki pants and one of the famous jumpers her mother knitted her for last Christmas. Not quite stunning, but a very comfortable look for someone who was recovering from her illness.

She padded down the stairs wondering where she would find James and Mrs. Reynolds. Not seeing them on either the living floor or the museum floor as she was already calling them, she continued down the stairs to the kitchen. There she found both of them chatting and eating some breakfast.

"Good morning, child, I hope you are felling more yourself this morning," Mrs. Reynolds called from the far side where she was busy with some sort of food preparation.

"You do look much better, your cheeks are pinker this morning," James said as he put his tea cup down.

"I do feel better. And I have a bit of an appetite, too," Ginny replied.

"Sit down here and we'll make everything right again," Mrs. Reynolds assured Ginny as she placed her in a chair and put a tea cup, napkin, plate, and utensils in front of her.

"Here's a spot of weak tea, herbal to be lighter on your stomach. Honey is in the pot on the table," she said as James pushed the earthenware jar across the seemingly ancient chopping block table. "Here's a bit of nectarine and some toast for you. Finish this and if you want more, it will be ready. Just remember to go slowly, your stomach is not quite itself yet."

Ginny gratefully took a sip of the tea after adding some honey. She had a bit or two of the sliced nectarine and munched on her toast. Once she took the edge off her hunger, her curiosity began to exert itself.

"So where is the elusive Charles, may I ask?"

"He should be returning later today from a business trip to France. While he is also a wizard, like me, he is a muggle-born so he opted to take a muggle job. After finishing at Hogwarts, he went to Oxford. With all my travels I went to school in Australia where I was living during the War. The ever accomplished Mrs. Reynolds was a nurse at St. Mungo's during the Second War. She even got a commendation from the Minister of Magic," James said with great pride.

"I knew you were familiar. I was there when my dad gave you that award along with a few other staff from the hospital who went above and beyond the call to service," Ginny said with due admiration. Mrs. Reynolds was part of an impromptu first response team that went into Diagon Alley after it was attacked before it was even cleared of Death Eaters to help the wounded. Many Aurors and innocent civilians were saved due to their selfless actions.

"Mercifully, that was done and now I am back to my preferred quiet life here. I am much more a domestic creature than you young folks," she said.

Ginny kept eating her toast. When she finished, her plate was whisked away by a swish of Mrs. Reynolds' previously unseen wand.

"Ginny, while that is a charming jumper and pants look you have going on there, you will need to look at a slightly different wardrobe if you are going to come to Rome with me," James stated from across the table.

"Rome?" Ginny reviewed the conversation from the previous day and this morning. Despite the haziness of her memory from the flu, she was fairly certain no mention of Rome was yet made.

"That's right. I need to head to Rome in a week to shoot some spreads for an American fashion magazine. I need an assistant for the trip. As it is a fashion magazine and a bit warmer in Italy, you will quickly roast or be roasted should that sweater be packed. You do write on occasion for _Witch Weekly _don't you?" he asked.

"Umm, yes, but I write under a pseudonym," Ginny replied.

"My friend is the editor since I do some of their photo spreads, I was there to meet her for lunch. You were leaving the assistant editor's office talking abut a story you wrote. You're familiar with the magazine business, have a good eye, and happen to be free. So how about Italy?" he persisted.

"Umm, okay?" Ginny said, dazed again.

"Right, well, first you'll need to tell you family and friends that you're off to join the jet set for a few weeks. Then we'll have some fun finding you some clothes for the trip. We'll hold that until you're back to your normal self tomorrow or so…" James continued verbally arranging Ginny's life for the next week and she sat back a bit fazed, sipping the tea that Mrs. Reynolds had just refreshed. For the first time since she was eleven, Ginny was handing over control of her life and found it was not such a bad experience.


	3. Healing over Gelato

"Ginerva Weasley where have you been? I have been worried sick about you for the past two days. I have tried flooing you and even went over to your room and your bed hasn't been slept in!" Ginny should have known not to expect any other sort of welcome when she arrived at the Burrow. Her mother was in the kitchen and let loose all her frustration and worry. When she stopped to take a deep breath and continue on, she took a better look at her daughter.

"Ginny! Are you sick? You look pale dear. Sit down. What is going on?" her mother continued, albeit a bit more softly now.

"Morning to you too, mum. Yes, I was sick. Yes, I am perfectly fine. I decided a while ago that I needed to move out of Ron and Hermione's place. A few days ago I found the perfect place to live. Remember those gorgeous old muggle homes we walked past that one day shopping? Well, I made a new friend and there's a whole free floor in his house since his sister moved out and so I'm living there. And before you get worried, no there's no chance of any 'untoward' advances as he and his boyfriend have been together for like five years. And even less of a chance because the housekeeper, though really more of a grandmother, is Mrs. Reynolds. Remember when dad gave her that award for her service, she helped during that attack at Diagon Alley?" Ginny rushed it all out before her mother could say anything. As Mrs. Weasley's mouth opened and shut several times noiselessly during her daughter's speech, it was a good thing Ginny spoke so quickly.

"So you aren't sick any more?" asked the woman who was first and foremost a mother as she placed a hand on her daughter's forehead.

"I'm fine mum, Mrs. Reynolds and James, that's the friend, took excellent care of me."

Molly Weasley looked in surprise at her daughter. Something was a bit different, not in a bad way, but there was more of a softness to her. Molly had not seen it for quite some time, before Ginny's days at Hogwarts. Then it was gone as Ginny said, "Plus, I'm going to Rome next week. I haven't had too many offers for my freelance writing. James does photography both in the wizard and muggle worlds. When he does muggle photography he needs an assistant to help with all the cameras and lenses. I can use the opportunity for some research for some articles and stories."

Molly decided it was one of those moments where a parent has to acknowledge their child is an adult and needs to make their own decisions. Ginny, like few others, she knew, can take care of herself. "I think it sounds like a wonderful opportunity."

She stayed for a bit, but needed to leave a note for Ron and Hermione about her change in residence, so after about half an hour Ginny said good-bye to her mother.

"I'll let you know how Rome goes, mum," she said as she kissed Molly on the cheek. Then it was a quick floo to her brother's flat, a note left on the kitchen table, and another floo back to her rooms at James'.

When she arrived at her new home, she was already calling it that, she heard three voices from the floor below hers. Two she recognized, James and Mrs. Reynolds. The other she surmised must be the elusive Charles. She changed into a comfortable pair of jeans and a pale green, oversized blouse. While floo was an easy mode of travel, it did leave one a bit dirty. She quickly twisted her hair up and washed her face. Deciding she was presentable she headed downstairs to the sitting room.

As she expected, Ginny found Charles and James spread on the sofa with cups of tea. Mrs. Reynolds was much more respectably sitting in the overstuffed chair knitting. "There you are dear, we were wondering how long you would be gone," the kind woman greeted Ginny.

Charles rose from the sofa and politely took Ginny's hand, kissed it, and said, "Not that I have any say in the matter," here he turned and shoot James a look and a wink, "but it is my delight to meet the newest member of our household. I am Charles and you I may guess are Ginny."

Ginny gave him a genuine smile and laughed. Two things that were quite rare for her until three days ago. "Yes, it seems you were run roughshod over. Whether you like it or not, I am installed on your second floor."

Charles laughed. "Here I was afraid that James would find it necessary to bring a stray home while I was away on business. I was fearing something mangy from the alley way, not a charming young lady who apparently can hold her own against that rather mouthy boyfriend of mine!"

The elusive Charles, much like James, immediately accepted Ginny with no strings and no expectations. His friendly manner and warm welcome made Ginny completely comfortable as the only remaining potential barrier to her new home was removed. The three chatted for some time, completely avoiding the topics that most people drilled Ginny about: the War, the Golden Trio, her father the Minister of Magic, her relationship (or lack there of) with the Boy Who Lived, etc. Ginny did not even realize it, but perhaps the other three were able to sense that she needed a new life and a new identity beyond her past. In fact, the subject of conversation ranged from favorite foods, the sights of Rome, Ginny's wardrobe, Charles' wardrobe, and Mrs. Reynolds's surprising love of muggle football.

When Ginny's wardrobe came up for the second time, she was playing with a loose thread barely holding a button on her oversized blouse, James stated, "Tomorrow we are going to visit my friend at the magazine, Miss Ginny. We're going to have some fun."

Ginny merely raised her eyebrows, "I will withhold my judgment on that until the little excursion is over."

That was a wise statement from our heroine. It was also quite wise that she turned in early, still a bit tired from her previous illness. When James bounded into her room the next morning to wake her she had flashbacks to the twins waking her with various nefarious means. How one grown male could accomplish what those two hooligans did as adolescents was no small wonder for Ginny, and a bit frightening. James proceeded to shoo Ginny into the shower while he pulled out a simple wool skirt and blouse for her to wear in addition to the only pair of heels she owned. He was greeted by a skeptical look from the young woman in a flannel robe and long dripping wet red hair. "Heels?"

"Yes, love, heels. Get dressed and meet me downstairs in ten minutes," he stated and retreated to the kitchen.

After a quick breakfast the two went to one of the many fashion magazines that James worked for in London. There he utilized his reputation and charisma to ensure that Ginny was given a completely new, top of the line wardrobe. It helped that she was so petite that many of the clothes wouldn't fit the tall models so the magazine did not know what to do with them anyway. Turns out James' sister owned one of the top salons in London so that was their second stop of the day.

Maria was not what Ginny expected James' sister to be like. She was almost as short as she was, but the flashes of various colors in her hair reminded Ginny of Tonks more than James. A bit concerned that she would walk out of the salon with purple hair and electric blue highlights, Ginny sat down for her 'treatment' with a bit of trepidation. It all proved for naught.

When Maria spun Ginny around at the end of her work, Ginny saw a young woman with flowing curls layered to perfection falling around a face with just enough make up on it to bring out the hazel eyes and rosy cheeks. No more scraggly mane of red hair roughly tied back was to be found. Her friends and family would be shocked to see her.

In fact, one such friend was so surprised by the sight of her, he did not even realize whether it was her or not.

Ginny and James retreated to the Leaky Cauldron for a bite. They were laughing and carrying on much to the amusement of those around them. When a certain dark haired, wire-rimmed spectacles wearing, wizard came through on his way to Diagon Alley, he barely recognized Ginny in the booth with James. He happened to see her just as she burst out in laughter and put a hand on his arm. Not knowing what else to do, he continued walking through the dim pub out through to Diagon Alley. Ginny never saw him.

A few days after her rather dramatic make-over, Ginny and James left for Rome. Nothing will break down one's sense of self sufficiency as being in a foreign country and being the only one who does not speak the language. James forgot to mention he was fluent in Italian. They stayed at a small inn near the Spanish Steps. The rooms were simple, tall white walls, windows with terracotta shutters, window boxes of beautiful flowers, and clean laundry spread over the streets. The owners were an elderly couple, quintessential Romans, welcoming, cheerful, and occasionally a bit loud. Very reminiscent of Ginny's own childhood homes, so she was very comfortable.

Most of the work was done in the morning. Even in the autumn, the afternoon sun made the models' make up run and created difficult glares to work with, so Ginny found much time to herself. She spent these afternoons exploring Rome and herself.

When you wander the streets of a foreign city, actually managing to blend a bit and not scream, "I am a tourist," you see many things and learn even more. With her new found wardrobe she was able to fit in the fashionable Roman environment and as she did not carry a camera or guidebook, her visitor status was not easily discernable.

The sheer grandeur and history of the city, as cliché as it is, was a balm for Ginny. Faced with the stories of Christian martyrs, barbarian invasions, great fires, and heroic conquests, she found perspective. In a small country, indeed, in a small population of that country, her story stood out, but here, in the Eternal City, she saw that she played a role in a cycle of the human drama. There has been evil in the world since time immemorial. There has been good in the world to battle and overcome it. There have been victors, those who live and those who perish. Martyrs, heroes, conquerors, despots, saints, and young women struggling to find their place in the world always were and always will be.

With this perspective, she also found the ability to rely on others, including strangers. Not knowing Italian, even ordering a lunch for herself at the café required the assistance of waiters or other patrons. Many times, this began lovely conversations where she heard stories of others' lives. There was the elderly couple, who had come to Rome to celebrate theirs fiftieth wedding anniversary and helped her order the right dish one day at lunch. Then there was the school girl who directed her to the best gelateria by walking her there from the Pantheon and chatting about the school she went to and the boy she had a crush on all year. One day she sat simply admiring the view of St. Peter's Basilica when a priest dressed in clerics came to her aid after a pigeon left a little present on her shoulder. He was from Africa and much like Ginny, was finding new meaning as he studied in Rome.

Three weeks spent thus managed to work a world of change in Ginny. She was smiling more. Her gaunt frame was finally filling out a bit due to the fantastic cooking and gelato she was thoroughly enjoying. Her eyes had found that unique light that made her hazel eyes special. With the wardrobe, hair, and make up she had the confidence that the little girl in worn robes rarely had. She did not need to find herself, but rather, she had discovered herself, buried under all the walls and debris from the War and years leading up to it.

When Ginny and James returned, it was as if Ginny was a new young woman. No longer was she wary, scared, or hiding. This young woman was ready to face the world in all its splendor with an optimistic heart and a thirst for life. As she unpacked, she wondered what exactly would happen now.


	4. Understandings over Pumpkin Juice

_Disclaimer: All that is Harry Potter belongs to the great JKR. I simply venture forth the following plot to pick up where she might leave off. For I must have an ending and hope must find its way.

* * *

_

It was not difficult to find Hermione in the pub. She was the witch in the far corner impatiently tapping her foot and taking measured sips from her drink.

"Well! There you are! Do you know how worried your brother and I have been? We leave for a few days only to come home to a bit of parchment with a few bits of information. Then for weeks you go gallivanting off to Italy." She stopped to draw breath, intending to continue, but Ginny interrupted.

"Hermione, I am quite well. I know you feel obliged to look after me, but in all sincerity, it utterly unnecessary."

Hermione silently appraised her sister-in-law. Ginny was, from all appearances, healthy and whole. There was something else beyond a basic healthy body. Hermione sensed Ginny's renewed self, her renewed inner peace. As only a closest friend is able, Hermione noted Ginny's changes with a brief glance lasting no longer a time than it took to have two sips of her beverage.

"I see," she simply stated with an air of understanding mixed with much love and a pinch of curiosity.

Ginny obviously knew an explanation was in order so she recounted her life since meeting James. So caught up in her narrative, Ginny did not notice Hermione motion to the barkeep for two more glasses. He placed them on the table and Hermione smiled her thanks.

As she finished recounting her time in Rome, Ginny took a sip and was surprised. "Hermione, this is pumpkin juice. I thought you at least had butterbeer or Firewhiskey."

"No, nothing like that for me for, well, several months now," Hermione simply stated.

Ginny rather quickly processed this remark and asked, "Are you really?"

"Yes, I am just praying we don't have twins. No offense to George and Fred, but Weasley twins are a bit much for me!" Hermione and Ginny laughed. "The whole reason I requested to meet at tea time is it is the first chance I get to eat without morning sickness.

Ginny congratulated Hermione and they chatted about the infinite items of interest to a young mother-to-be and her best friend who also happens to be the young aunt-to-be. Nursery colors, clothes, toys all were discussed in depth for some time as each young woman reflected upon the one across the table. Ginny realized Hermione, despite the scars she bore, physical, emotional, and mental, had found a joyful life in the present. The glow of her pregnancy softened her. Hermione's tendency to retreat behind books and cool logic was tempered, Ginny saw, by this new life. The love from Ron and for Ron in addition to this new baby completed Hermione and animated her. Hermione saw the same strength and fire in Ginny that always burned since her first year at Hogwarts. However, there was a maturity no longer founded on fearful life experiences, but a better understanding of herself and the world. Ginny was more positive and hopeful. She was not carefree or innocent, none of them could be after all they had seen and done. However, Ginny had finally found the evil which had defined her childhood did not define the world.

They were subtle changes and many of their classmates from Hogwarts would look at these two women and see the bookworm and fiery youngest Weasley just as they were years ago in school. These observations would be wrong. These two young women had seen some of the worst violence, hatred, and desperation the world has known. Yet, they had emerged, a bit worse for the wear but surrounded by those who together could make the journey into the new world of light that they had helped create.

For a few hours the two women sat there talking. Subjects of great meaning and of the lightest fluff were covered in depth. Ginny's previous inner turmoil caused her to separate herself from even her closest female friend. This was the first true talk they had in ages and they were thoroughly enjoying it. Finally teatime passed into the hour for a late supper and after the vats of pumpkin juice they had consumed they turned their minds to more substantial food.

Hermione raised her hand again to flag the barkeep over to their table. Instead of catching the elderly man's eye, a younger brighter eye was caught as its owner made his way home from work. Once the eye contact was made, Hermione realized her husband would be very interested in the result of this unexpected meeting. She smiled to herself and kept Ginny distracted with their current discussion on the respective merits of various styles of baby buggies. Thus it was that Ginny was surprised when a male voice said, "Hello," from just over her shoulder.

Surprised though she was, she did not need to turn to know to whom the voice belonged. Hermione realized just as quickly that if she was going to be able to satisfy her craving for turkey and pickles any time soon, she would need to get these two fools talking.

"Hi Harry," she said as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Sit here," she patted the bench next to her. An awkward silence fell on the three. Hermione, always the smart one, began a conversation on a safe topic.

"Are you two hungry? I'm famished and the little one is actually allowing me to eat right now."

"I guess I am. It was a long day today. Someone kept me talking half the day," Ginny said with a smirk. Harry remained silent with an expression not far from the brooding brow he wore for so many years in school. This time Hermione was able to get the barkeep's attention. Food was ordered for the trio and silence returned. Luckily, the food came quickly giving them something to do.

Hermione however, just as quickly was affected by the food. "I have to go," she said as the color drained from her face. Ginny heard her mutter something about morning sickness supposed to stay in the morning.

"That might be all the argument I need to never have children. I love to eat too much," Ginny joked as Hermione used the pub's hearth to Floo home.

"Given that your mother had enough energy and stamina to raise seven children Ginny, I think you would manage to sustain yourself," Harry finally ventured a complete sentence.

"True, I've always been the spunky one," she smirked again.

"Spunk, that's a nice way of putting it," Harry responded. "I think those who received your little bat boogie hex would have another word choice."

The two chuckled over some of the few benign childhood memories they could safely bring up in conversation. A slightly more comfortable silence slipped over the two as they continued eating. Each brought some random comments to each other or pointed out things of interest in the tavern. Of course, all the subjects talked of were all but what really interested them.

Finally, as their plates were cleared and warm butterbeer placed before them, Gryffindor courage was gathered and Harry asked, "What's happened between us, Gin?"

Taken by surprise, Ginny did not have a ready response. "Oh, Harry, more than a night's conversation could conquer." She sighed as she took a drink.

"No, I'm serious," Harry put his hand over Ginny's free hand drawing her eyes from her goblet to his face. "I know I was an idiot five years ago when I pushed you away and I have been a coward for the past four. But, Gin, what happened to us?"

"Was there ever an us, Harry?" Ginny finally asked the question that plagued her since she was a fifth year with stars in her eyes and all the dreams a first love bestows. She gently withdrew her hand.

"I thought there was," he said quietly. "Gin," here Ginny sighed to herself. Harry could say that one syllable and even after all these years a part of her would melt into a warm pool completely at the mercy of her first love. "Gin," he repeated, "I know we had something for that brief time. We were kids and we were in the midst of a war. But for the years before there was still always something connecting us. And no, it wasn't merely facing the Chamber or my being Ron's best friend. Why can't we try to start over, start where we were that night by the fire? We've faced so much and made so many choices. Can't we make the decision that we should have made all those years ago? Can't you be mine and I can be yours again?"

Ginny sighed into her butterbeer. "Who we are now… Harry, we are so different from whom we were in school. We have each changed and we haven't made those changes together. If we had, maybe we wouldn't need this conversation, these decisions. But hindsight is an illusion. We are here now and the question remains. Where do we go from here?"

Harry sensed Ginny was gong to answer her own question, so he merely sipped his drink and pondered the woman across from him.

"I don't know," she finally answered and Harry drew a ragged breath. "We do know, better than most, that the future is far too fluid to predict. I do know that I don't really know you any more. Just as you no longer really know me."

"Are you saying this is the end, Ginny," Harry asked in that same, quiet, hopeless voice.

"Yes and no, Harry. What we had at Hogwarts cannot be regained. We were children and there was a war. That is over." Here Ginny paused and finally broke eye contact with Harry. She, at first glance, seemed entranced by the grooves in the wooden table, but a careful observer would notice her eyes were far from focused.

"There's still something binding me to you. I don't know what it might be…shared experiences, memories of first love. It might just be the past I can't quite let go."

Again, Harry took a deep breath that quivered with his fear of her next words.

In a voice barely audible over the hum of the tavern's patrons, Ginny continued, "But it might be the future pulling me forward."

Here she stopped. She sat, still and silent as they both contemplated her words and the choice before them.

Harry found his voice and began, "I know the past, Gin, I wallowed in it longer than I should have." Harry's voice broke, "I know those memories of first love," here he made sure Ginny saw his eyes lifting her chin gently with his right hand. "I learned how to place the past behind me, but I have yet to let go of the regret. It took me years to finally put the war and all that preceded it into perspective, just as it took that time to put those responsible for the war in Azkaban where they belong. While I was finally able to realize it was not my fault, the world does not turn around me, I still found much to regret. I needed to learn to live without the past haunting me. I took so long cleaning up the mess of the war and the mess of my life that I let you slip by me. I took too long dealing with the past that I have nearly let the future slip away from me. No longer. I need now to learn if you… to see if there can be an us in the future. I know fate and our choices drove us to change apart, but maybe now we can choose to change together in the future."

Ginny sat, still silent and still. Just before he gave up the last thread of hope, she brought her left hand to cover Harry's hand, still softly cupping her cheek. After a moment she pulled his hand to her lips, kissed his palm, and grasped his hand tightly in her hand as she rested it lightly on the worn table.

"I would like that very much."

The two sat there talking late into the night. A man walked through with intense blue eyes and blonde hair sporting a charming grin. On his way to Diagon Alley to purchase some new photographic equipment, he saw the newly reunited pair. His face softened and his smile warmed. He hummed to himself as he walked out to the shops. "It seems, Miss Weasley, that I shall not need to find a name for you as Mistress Potter will likely be a name that all will soon call you." Whether the charming man's thoughts held any prophetic truth is beyond the scope of this humble author's pen. Suffice to say that the young lady no longer was quite so harsh towards the gentlemen of the world and the young man was finally home. Further than this it shall not be ventured except to say that these two heroes found in the future the happiness that their past had denied them.


End file.
